Harry Potter and the Dark Progeny
by Endyimon Riddle
Summary: Endyimon has a secret. He has a past. He seeks revenge. An unlikely person may bring him peace, but will he take it? His fate is entwined with that of Harry Potter and his final battle with Voldemort. And what does Luna Lovegood have to do with it?
1. The Arrival of Endyimon

Disclaimer: I own no characters that are seen in any Harry Potter book. However, I do own Endyimon Riddle, and if you take him without permission,  
I will cap you in the arse.  
  
Harry Potter and the Child of Darkness  
  
He got off the plane and thought to himself. "Hmm...I haven't been here in so long. Well, I can tell one thing. Voldemort has not burned down Great Britain." He was a tall, 16 year old wearing a long black coat and a dragon symbol around his neck. He was mixed, but light-skinned. In one of the pockets of his coat, he had a long wand, carved with magical runes. "Well, I'm here. Time to do what I came for...to kill Thomas Riddle," he said. 


	2. Dirge For November

Disclaimer: I own no characters seen in any Harry Potter book. However, I do own Endyimon, and if you take him without permission, I will cap you in the arse, or if I'm really pissed, I'll run a drive-by up your house. Includes text from Order of the Phoenix, in italics. The lyrics to "Dirge for November" belong to the awesome band called Opeth.  
  
Harry Potter and the Dark Progeny  
  
Chapter II: Dirge for November  
  
Harry woke up in a mess. Yet another night tormented by dreams of Sirius, his godfather. This time, all he could think of is how he might have been able to save him. He had been having these dreams ever since he came back. The pain from the loss of his godfather ached at his heart everyday, and there was no one he could talk to about the pain. Not even his best friends, Ron and Hermione, could do anything to help him. They were faithful as ever, but they could not understand truly what it is like to lose someone you love firsthand. Was there any one Harry could trust with his pain?  
Just then, his mind flashed back to the last day of school at Hogwarts. He remembered the conversation with Luna Lovegood. He remembered that he was able to talk to her about Sirius. He always thought that girl was...well, strange. However, there was something about her that he could trust. The fact he was honest with herself, unwilling to change herself for other people...and the fact she also lost someone she loved...her own mother. Yet she seemed to be so optimistic. Then there was what she said about her mother...  
"It's not like I'll never see them again, right?" She also heard the voices behind the veil. Did that mean that they were special in some way? As the rays of the moonlight pierced the small room in which Harry Potter slept, his thoughts drifted from Sirius, to Luna. As he thought, a song he had recently heard played in his head, as he fell back to the world of sleep.  
  
Lost, here is nowhere, Searching home still... Turning past me, all are gone Time is now  
  
The omen showed, took me away  
  
Preparations are done, this can't last  
  
The mere reflection brought disgust  
  
No ordeal to conquer, this firm silt It sheds upon the floor, dripping into a pool,  
  
Grant me sleep, take me under  
  
Like the wings of a dove, folding around  
  
I fade into this tender care  
  
Konnechi wa! This is my first fanfiction, and I need reviews! Please review for me to see if I'm getting readers! The lyrics belong to Opeth, as stated above, and the title of the song is "Dirge for November." I love this song. I'll put more songs in later chapters and later fanfiction. 


	3. A Thirst for Vengeance

Harry Potter and all characters in that book belong to J.K Rowling. All other characters, especially Endyimon, are mine.  
  
Chapter III: A Thirst for Vengeance.  
  
In the pouring rain of a London evening, a lone figure was walking through the streets, apparently unfazed. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.  
"The only reason I came back was because Voldemort had regained power. Otherwise, I never wanted to come back here. Why...I don't know. I guess...that if I stayed away, away from the place...it happened, I could forget about it...forget what I saw that night, and what they did to her. I guess you can't forget something like that, especially when they do it to your mother, and when she does it on your account..." Endyimon thought. His mind went back to that terrible night...  
"Stay away from me. I will not let you have me for your sick pleasures ever again! And you will NEVER touch Endyimon," a woman said with both determination and fear in her voice. Her clothes were torn and she looked disheveled. However, there were signs that she may have been lovely, but years of torture have changed that.  
"Hmph. The little wench wishes to rebuff the Dark Lord! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? If you do, you have truly lost your senses!" A man in a dark hood was advancing towards the woman. He raised his wand and cried "Crucio!" The woman moaned and writhed in agony, yet on her face was a look of defiance. "I am not your...plaything...your toy, Voldemort...or should I say, TOM," the woman moaned, though it pained her greatly. "SHUT UP, YOU INSOLENT BITCH! I will show you now, that I am, and always will be, your master! But, I have one question...WHERE IS THE BOY?" Voldemort roared. The woman smiled, showing even more defiance to the Dark Lord. "Why should I tell you? He's so far away you'll never find him, at least not until it is too late! You will not touch my son," she said with finality. At that, Voldemort slapped her.  
"Well, if you won't tell me where he is, then I will make YOU suffer. Death Eaters...rip off her clothing. Bitch, I will kill you, but I will take my pleasure with you first.  
The Death Eaters ripped off her clothing, until she was naked. Voldemort laughed and kicked her in her mouth. He put his face to her mouth, but the woman spat in his face. Voldemort prepared to take her, but then...  
"AVADA KEDAVRA," a voice came from the hallway. It was a thin boy of about ten. He was holding a long wand and 2 Death Eaters lay dead in the wake of his killing curse.  
"You lied to me, Cordelia. You said she was gone from this place. However, this is good. Now I don't have to look for the boy," Voldemort spoke, the triumph showing in his voice.  
"Endyimon, no! Run away! RUN! Leave me!" Cordelia said frantically.  
"I can drive them away! Don't worry about it!" Endyimon said. The Death Eaters surrounded him.  
"IMMOLATO!" The boy's spell, designed to burn the enemy to ashes, killed many of the Death Eaters, but could not kill them all. He raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, but before he could lay a killing curse, he was hit by multiple Stunning Spells. Before Endyimion collapsed, he spoke these words directly at Voldemort.  
"You may be my father, but I hate you." Endyimion fell.  
"NOOOOO!" Cordelia screamed. She tried to help him but was kicked.  
"He has a strong will, and great power. Better to kill him now than to chance him turning against you," a Death Eater said. That was all Voldemort needed to hear. He raised his wand and...Endyimon disappeared. A second later, a killing curse hit the spot where Endyimon was. Voldemort roared with rage with the knowledge that his son had escaped his will.  
Endyimon found himself near the house of his mother's best friend. The door opened. "I've been hoping this day would never come. Your mother knew this would happen, so she had me prepared to take you just in case. Welcome.  
Endyimon crawled up to a bed. The realization would come later that his mother was dead, at the hands of Voldemort, his father.  
As Endyimion came back to reality, he felt tears streaming down his eyes. He had to relive the horror he experienced six years ago to the day. He said these words to himself...  
"VOLDEMORT! I...WILL...NEVER...FORGIVE...YOU!!! AND I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!"  
The son of the Dark Lord resumed walking. His destination...12 Grimmauld Place, to meet the Order of the Pheonix, and one other who has felt the touch of Voldemort's evil...Harry Potter.  
  
I like vengeful characters! Grave (from Gungrave), the Punisher, etc, and Endyimon is part of that. R&R. If anyone I create is stolen, someone could get a scythe taken to them! 


End file.
